


生日快乐 Ⅲ

by AUGUSTBAI



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUGUSTBAI/pseuds/AUGUSTBAI





	生日快乐 Ⅲ

回到熟悉的北京，下车的时候，天还亮着。  
晴朗冬日，天蓝，云白。空气冷而干燥。  
周遭的一切太过熟悉，反而让过去几天在海边的日子显得不真实。

吴磊从后备箱拿出随身的小箱子放在地上，从助理手里接过包，打了声招呼准备上去。  
一不留心脚下磕绊了两步，“好险，差点一个平地摔。”小声嘀咕了一句。  
助理眼疾手快从身后扶了他一把，“至于这么急匆匆一回来就要上门报道吗，明天后天哪天不能见。”  
吴磊连轴转了几天，确实疲惫。飞机上睡得不好，很多时候半梦半醒，人昏昏沉沉的，东西也难吃。然而越是这种时刻，他越需要在结束工作之后，马不停蹄回到刘昊然身边，要一点慰藉。  
摆了摆手示意自己没事，“你也辛苦了，快回去休息吧，明天我自己去学校。”

“他送你啊？”  
这么久了，自己身边的人还是不习惯对刘昊然直呼其名，起代号吴磊又不乐意，结果是一个“他”代替了所有。  
“不知道，我自己也可以去，这么大人了。”吴磊背好包，手指搭在拉杆上。  
助理故意叹了老长一声，“唉真是嫁出去的那什么泼出去的那什么啊……”吴磊反应迅速，回身推了两把比自己身材还要高大一些的助理，威胁道：“我记得你年终还没发，你还想不想要工资了？”  
一攻一防，车边推搡打闹了几轮，这下才真的分开。

按下刘昊然家所在的楼层，电梯平稳上升。清冷的金属空间里终于只剩吴磊一个，靠在角落里，抬眼盯着红色数字不停变化。他虽然嘴上说着他们约好了，但事实上吴磊并没有告诉刘昊然自己一下飞机会赶过来。  
手机上最后一条消息来自起飞前，刘昊然让他关了手机好好睡一觉，养养精神。

事实上，他也不是那么在意自己会不会扑个空。仿佛只要去到有刘昊然在的地方，所有问题都会迎刃而解。比如，他的疲倦，烦闷，还有不安。  
过去的无数日子里，从未成年到成年，他们一直有一套自己的方法排解聚少离多带来的复杂情绪。

打开门，家里一片安静。  
脱掉鞋子，箱子和包扔在玄关，挂好大衣。并排的两双拖鞋，吴磊穿走其中一双。  
一路看过去，书房，卧室，阳台，推开门再合上。最后坐在厨房里，吴磊一边喝水，一边低头看手机。  
“真的不在啊……”  
下午的阳光透过玻璃窗，穿过玻璃门，在木质地板和墙上投下整片温柔而无规则的影子。静谧的空间被镀上一层漫漫无边的柔软金色。  
温水淌进喉咙，吴磊坐在高凳上下意识地晃腿，花纹繁复的玻璃杯杯底轻轻碰上大理石台面，自言自语的人不经意间也放低了声音。只有他自己能听到的小声咕哝，“人去哪里了……好累啊，我先睡会儿……”

做好决定，吴磊从凳子上跳下，走出厨房走进卧室。  
慢慢脱下质地绵软的灰色低领毛衣，自上而下一粒一粒解开衬衣扣，松开牛仔裤的同时拿起放在床边随意折叠的睡衣。  
他懒得去翻自己的，更乐意随手抓起刘昊然出门前换下的穿。他们在这方面一向是不分彼此。有时候衣服混在一起，认也认不出来，刨到哪件算哪件，管它是谁的。要是某两三件放在眼前，能一直洗了穿穿了洗循环下去。基于此，刘昊然时常厚着脸皮大言不惭，“我其实衣服挺多的”。

花洒持续不断喷出细密均匀的热水，打在吴磊背上，打湿他的头发和全身。一个人洗的时候，他习惯把浴室的灯开到最亮，照亮每一块光洁如新的瓷砖。透亮的暖黄色灯光从顶上洒下，他在水雾里抬起头，可以分辨出空气中漂浮着的极其细小的水珠。

那么两个人的时候呢？  
只有一盏小小的镜前灯亮着，隔着磨砂玻璃，光线微弱的空间里，身影重叠，某部分隐秘贴合在一起，水声阻隔了一部分笑声和喘息传出。晦暗不明中，眼波传意，发出光亮。

快速的淋浴结束，没穿衣服走出来，带进去的睡衣又带出来，吴磊站在床边擦头发，对着镜子检验自己线条利落走向流畅的肌肉，十九岁少年的身体，竹节一样挺拔，修长，力量无穷。热水澡蒸腾出他小心掩藏好的疲惫和睡意，躺进被子里，面对刘昊然的问题，“到家了吗”，所剩无几的清明只允许他回复了“你猜”两个字。  
随后，手机从掌中滑落，滑进枕头间的缝隙。睡意铺天盖地而来，从空中降落，席卷了他。

吴磊睡着了，睡得很沉很沉。甚至没来得及拉上窗帘。窗外本就稀薄的最后一点阳光收敛，暮色苍茫，紧接着，漫长冬夜再一次来临。  
吴磊没有做长长的梦，也没有中途醒来，被子深处是他和一件单薄的棉质格纹睡衣。他在无意识中握着一截袖口的布料，睡得安心无比。在刘昊然的身边——即使是以这种方式——他总是睡得很好。像无忧无虑的小孩子一样。

最后还是被饿醒的。吴磊从包裹着他的温暖被窝里爬出来，在黑暗中艰难辨认了睡衣的前后正反，套上裤子，胡乱扣了两颗扣子从卧室走出来，打开家里所有他能开的灯。  
吴磊打算给自己先弄点吃的，他现在饥肠辘辘，等他吃饱了再把不知疯到哪里去的刘昊然捉拿归案。  
他根据从前的记忆，磕破两个鸡蛋在碗中，按照比例加牛奶，蛋液和牛奶混合打散后，拆了一包日期新鲜的白吐司，取出两片，吸饱蛋液，放进热好的平底锅用小火煎，直到煎出漂亮的焦糖色再翻面。出锅以后，一片抹上干酪，一片抹番茄酱。再开一罐苏打汽水，几分钟时间，又解决了一餐。  
一手端着盛着法式吐司的碟子，一手捏着易拉罐，吴磊走到餐厅窗边。不同于家中其他窗户，这处做得要再高一些。  
曾经有一段时间，大概秋天的时候，刘昊然早上不想坐着规规矩矩一本正经吃早饭，喜欢做好以后放到这里来吃，一边看窗外，一边等吴磊起床，等他迷迷瞪瞪啪塔啪塔跑过来，从背后抱住他说早上好。这里高度正好，他无需弯腰，轻轻松松站着。  
吴磊学着刘昊然的样子，站在窗边，碟子摆在干净的大理石台面上，咕咚咕咚一口气喝下半听汽水。

没有等到吴磊给刘昊然打电话，房子的原主人带着一身北方冬夜的寒气先回来了。  
他看着灯火通明的家和门口的鞋，愣了一秒钟，立刻反应过来了。  
脱去外套随手扔上沙发，急着向里走。  
“吴磊？”

“这里。”声音从餐厅方向传来。

吴磊吃完东西以后，突发奇想，两臂用力一撑，坐上了宽阔的台面，愣神的功夫，听到门口响动。刘昊然回来了。他在叫他。  
他晃着小腿回应：“这里。”

刘昊然渐渐走近，他才察觉出难熬的想念在此刻喷发，每向前一步，那座火山就晃动得更厉害一点。火热的岩浆撒出来，在冬夜里灼烧着他。  
吴磊伸出长长的手臂，圈住刘昊然到自己怀里。  
他想问刘昊然去哪里了，想问他为什么出去了那么久，想问他好多问题。  
最后他只在刘昊然耳边低语：“我好想你。”  
他在私下里，不经意间会流露出南方男孩子特有的嗲气，对着刘昊然说情话的时候尤其。甜甜的，黏黏的。

“下午被临时叫出去了，你没有再回复我，我还有点担心。早知道早点回来了……”刘昊然自己先一五一十交代了。  
又摸着吴磊的背感叹：“好好的孩子，怎么送走的时候还是十八岁，回来就十九了。”  
吴磊松开环抱着刘昊然的手臂，两个人面对面。

“我也十九了，你老实说，我还……幼稚吗？”  
“幼稚。”刘昊然笃定。  
“小学生？”吴磊皱眉。  
刘昊然笑：“初中生吧。”  
这并没有让吴磊舒坦多少，他继续追问：“真傻？”  
“多少有点儿……”刘昊然迟疑着给出一个肯定的回答。  
成熟男性吴磊一脸的难以接受，将自己的手从刘昊然手中抽出来，“走开走开，话不投机半句多。”

刘昊然笑嘻嘻地把吴磊的手捉回来，“我不就喜欢又傻又幼稚的初中生吗。”说着夸张响亮地亲了一口给自己出难题的小孩儿。  
吴磊词穷：“诶你……”  
吧唧又是一口。  
“干嘛啊……”  
吴磊躲了一下没躲过，脸颊又落下了刘昊然的吻。  
连续三下亲懵了吴磊。  
“也想你啊。”刘昊然答。

吴磊低头噢了一声，反倒先害羞起来，好像刚才主动的人不是自己一样。  
他不明白，这都三年了，自己怎么还是这样，毫无长进，时不时要被闹个大脸红。

刘昊然退后一小步，像面对蹒跚学步的小孩，拍拍手掌张开怀抱，“来，下来，哥哥抱。”  
吴磊一阵恶寒，按下面前的手臂，“恶心，哪里来的怪哥哥！”  
不给抱。  
“也对。下了床你向来是不认我这个哥哥。”  
挣扎了一句没有任何意义的“才不是……”吴磊彻底收声。  
他承认，讲段子说荤话，魔高一尺道高一丈，他真的比不过。

“又穿哥哥的睡衣了。”  
“你不陪我睡觉，我只能这样。”吴磊抬起袖口，这次理直气壮了许多。

“走，陪你去睡觉。”刘昊然坚持要抱，再次张开手臂。  
吴磊犹豫了一下，“闪着腰怎么办……”  
“你不偷袭我，我又有准备，没事的。”  
刘昊然的表情告诉吴磊，来吧，我知道你喜欢这个。  
下一秒，吴磊扑进刘昊然怀里，被稳稳的接住，他用腿圈住刘昊然的腰，搂住脖子的同时，嘴唇碰上刘昊然的耳廓。  
“沉吗？”  
刘昊然向上颠了颠，拍了拍吴磊的屁股，“一百多斤，有点分量。”  
穿过餐厅，客厅，走廊，刘昊然从来没发现他们的家有这么大，这段短短的路在今天怎么变得这么漫长。吴磊捧着他的脸，手指舒展贴在他脸侧，小心地吻他，连续不断的吻。动情又仔细。

刘昊然推开卧室虚掩着的门，把怀里的人稳稳当当扔上了床。吴磊坐在凌乱的床榻之上，抬头看刘昊然。本就胡乱扣上的三两颗扣子关不住胸口肩颈的大片肌肤，一起一伏的呼吸间，吴磊用指尖挑出脖子上细细的链子，上面坠着一年前刘昊然给他的戒指。戒指不同于其他任何首饰，它有它独特的意义——承诺，陪伴，相守。  
“你看，转眼一年过去了。时间多快。”素净的指环，内侧刻有他们名字的缩写，此刻安静地躺在吴磊的掌心。  
比起生活里的风风火火不拘小节，怎么糙怎么来，吴磊从来没有对一件首饰如此上心过。它被他藏在衣服的最深处，熨帖着他的皮肤，感染他的温度。藏不住的时候，他小心翼翼取下来，放进盒子里，随身带着。过去的一年，许多有风浪袭来的日子，艰难的时刻，他不能握着他的手，站在他身边的时候，总有这枚戒指给予数不清的安慰。吴磊当然珍视面前这枚从成年起便陪伴着他的小东西。  
刘昊然站在床边不说话，手掌轻轻落下，放在吴磊发旋的位置。  
“我现在要来兑现我的生日礼物了。”吴磊仰起头。他起身，更靠近刘昊然一点。俯视的视角里，十九岁少年的脸上还保留着几分天真。  
“你说。”刘昊然握着吴磊的手腕。  
今年很早的时候，夏天还未结束，吴磊无比认真的提出要求，今年的生日礼物他要自己选。刘昊然虽然觉得奇怪，也乐得省心，吴磊说什么就是什么，随他的心。时间一天天靠近，过了日子的寿星拿着兑换券，终于来问他要那份神秘的礼物了。

“我要，你就会给？”  
“只要我有，什么都给你。”

好。  
“我想要，你，平安，健康，快乐。”  
“想好了？一年可只有一次生日。”刘昊然确认。  
“对我来说，这是最重要的事。”吴磊无比坚定。  
“答应你。”刘昊然缓缓点头。

脸埋进刘昊然怀里，吴磊吸了吸鼻子，片刻后才说：“本来不想搞得这么严肃，可是没有比这更好的礼物了，我真的想不到。”  
“我一定要得到。”

刘昊然叹着气一遍遍抚摸吴磊脑后短短的发。迄今为止，他人生中为数不多的，手足无措的疼惜，喜欢得不知道怎么办才好的时刻，通通与吴磊有关，包括此刻。他只能用无数虔诚的吻和因小心翼翼而显得笨拙的触碰，不成技巧地，回应这一份深挚的爱与喜欢。

吴磊不安分的手掌从衣服的下摆伸进，贴着刘昊然腰线的肌肤游走。所到之处，皆是情欲的泛滥成灾。与刘昊然较高的体温相比，他的手指显得有些冰凉。随后被按住。

“你想要我吗，你想要我吗……”他问，不等刘昊然回答，“我想要你，我没有一秒钟不想要你，有时候我觉得这样很糟糕，也想摆脱这种局面……可是，我有什么办法。”  
吴磊摇着头说“我有什么办法”，引着刘昊然的手指进入自己的身体，一寸一寸开拓，直到里面变得又湿又软，进出无阻。  
他觉得痛的时候，他吻刘昊然，觉得爽的时候，吻刘昊然。  
嘴唇贴着嘴唇，舌尖试探，勾缠。直到薄薄的两片也被亲得湿漉漉，肿肿的，泛着好看的颜色，才放开。  
吴磊把垂在胸口的戒指含进嘴里，带着凉意的金属小玩意儿顶在他的舌尖，他没有章法地舔。细长的链条划过脸颊，下颚，搅乱一身火热。下身的操弄激烈，刘昊然每一下都进得很深，插到底才后撤，缓不过一口气，是更快更重的挺撞。拉着吴磊的手摸他自己硬邦邦的性器，湿了满手，腺液和汗水润滑混在一起。配合着进出的节奏，吴磊被前后夹击出双倍的快感。  
刘昊然将串着指环的项链从吴磊嘴里拿出，东西被他含得湿湿的。  
身心快感逼得吴磊眼泪快要出来，他眼眶水润，又喘又叫。  
刘昊然操他操得凶了，是短促的一声哼，慢慢浅浅磨他的时候，他的呻吟长长的，带着委屈和不满。  
刘昊然俯下身，浅尝辄止吻过吴磊的眉骨和鼻尖，拽着链子问：“叫我什么？”  
他没有用力，也舍不得。吴磊配合地扬起头，颈项线条绷得紧紧的。  
“哥哥……”吴磊颤抖着答，“哥哥。”  
“哥哥喜欢我吗？”吴磊红着眼睛问。  
“不喜欢。”

吴磊得到了丝毫不符预期的答案，而刘昊然粗硬的阴茎还抵在他身体最深处，他紧紧夹着。他知道刘昊然又想作弄他，不满地推身上的人，使不上力气也要作出生气的样子。  
刘昊然的声音又潮又哑，咬着吴磊的耳朵，压着他，“是爱你，爱你。”  
他不记得后来自己在吴磊耳边重复呢喃低语了多少次“我爱你”。每一个吻之后都有一句“我爱你”如期而至。  
直到吴磊偏过头，用手掌盖住自己的眼睛。  
直到两个人做到极限，高潮，射精，短暂的抽搐，长久的喘息。

吴磊不知道项链是什么时候断掉的，从脆弱的接口处断开，掉进床单的层叠褶皱之中。慢吞吞摸索了很久才找到戒指，抽走链条，吴磊对着灯看了看，套上自己的无名指。  
他张开五指，对着躺在身边的刘昊然得意道：“这他妈是婚戒，我后来查过，你好大的胆子。”  
刘昊然笑而不语，拢住面前的手掌，亲了亲吴磊的指尖，连人一起带进怀里。

清早，闹钟震动了两声之后，刘昊然反应灵敏地摸到手机，关上。  
他坐起身，吴磊还躺在身边熟睡，也许在好梦之中，让人不忍叫醒。房间暖气很足，被子只盖到胸口。袒露在外的肌肤上留有数量可观的红痕和牙印，揭发着他昨晚的恶行。

抹了一把脸，“起床了”，刘昊然俯下身隔着被子拍拍吴磊，尽可能温柔的叫醒他。吴磊动了动身体，没有更多反应。  
“不睡了，到点儿了，吴磊。”这次动静大了些，吴磊有了回应——他选择卷着被子翻了个身，背对刘昊然。  
叫吴磊的床实在不是件容易事，借此刘昊然锻炼出了绝不轻言放弃的坚毅品格。手伸进暖烘烘的被子，四处捏按，人凑近吴磊耳边持续唤醒，声音和动作同样轻柔，“要迟到了宝宝，乖，起吧。”  
吴磊吃这一套，慢慢睁开了眼。茫茫然眨巴了两次，又往被窝深处缩，“不行……我不。”  
刘昊然深觉自己平日里是太惯着孩子了，只要吴磊来他这儿睡，早起必然是一场硬仗，下半年隔三差五就有这么一出。

当然刘昊然也是有自己的办法。

掀开一截被子，他靠近，以自己新生的坚硬胡渣，蹭上吴磊的脸。昨天没刮，经过一夜的生长，现在正正好。果不其然，第一下就让吴磊猛地瑟缩，并叫出了声。  
“刘昊然你流氓不流氓？！”  
“你又赖床不起更流氓！”  
一个又是躲又是推，一个锲而不舍的蹭，你进我退，打闹了半天，枕头靠垫被挤到了地上两个，吴磊终于彻底清醒过来了。  
“我起，哥，我真的起，不玩了。”  
能让吴磊告饶的时候少之又少，刘昊然满意地停下动作，从床上起来，站到地上。

吴磊不死心多撩了一句，直接导致了这个本身时间宽裕的早晨变得忙乱无比。  
他说：“还不是你，昨晚搞那么久，害我睡不够醒不来。”

刘昊然默不作声绕到床的另一边，手探进了柔软绒被覆盖下吴磊腿间。  
“可我看有的人并没尽兴，这才闹了你一下，就又……”他握住了吴磊在晨间勃发的欲望。  
吴磊推拒，想要挣开，奈何命根子在人家手里握着。他态度软下来求饶，“让它自己下去，我马上起床，立刻，别搞我了好不好……来不及了……”  
晚了。  
刘昊然以不容推拒的姿态张嘴含进吴磊硬起来的阴茎，双手固定着他的髋骨，把人钉在床上。  
填满口腔前留下的最后一句话是：“不想迟到你就快点射。”

吴磊逃无可逃，防线薄弱得不堪一击，轻而易举被制住了要害，只有拼命喘的份。  
他也试着掌控节奏拿回主动权，只会被刘昊然又深又猛的吞咽刺激得头皮发麻，身后穴口处，刘昊然的指尖反复徘徊摩挲，试探着进入。吴磊最后一点理智消失殆尽。  
那些坚硬的胡茬随着刘昊然进出吞吐的动作，一次次扫过吴磊的腿根和私处。痒得要命。吴磊尽力敞开大腿，想避免刘昊然的胡渣碰到自己大腿内侧敏感的皮肤，又因为口交带来的快感，下意识想夹紧双腿。他把五指插入刘昊然的发间，不停弄乱刘昊然的头发，喉间溢出断断续续的低吟。  
等吴磊不受控地主动往进操的时候，刘昊然知道他快到了，揉捏着吴磊饱满肉感的屁股，深喉了几个来回，舌头卷过柱身上每一根经络，随即口腔被满满的精液灌入。吴磊爆发出一声带着哭腔的呻吟。  
吴磊擦去刘昊然嘴角一滴白色浊液，拉起人，手脚并用扒着在床上滚了两圈亲够了才作罢。

“这下真的来不及了，快快快！”刘昊然按亮手机屏幕后，立马翻身而起。蹿进洗手间，自己漱口刷牙的同时给另一只杯子接水，艰难地单手给吴磊挤牙膏。  
吴磊随后进来，先冲着镜子里自己的发型笑了，打开水龙头一头扎下去，水花四溅。  
刘昊然速战速决搞定了个人卫生，拍了一把正洗头的人的屁股，“抓紧时间，头发记得吹干。我去穿衣服。”吴磊好好嗯嗯答应了两声，狂野地搓起头上无数泡沫。

早餐是来不及了。刘昊然站在厨房套上卫衣，厚外套搭在餐桌旁椅背上。水还有一分钟半才能烧好，吴磊的保温杯拧开盖子放在一旁。刘昊然焦急地手指敲击料理台台面。  
吴磊衣衫不整挎着包过来了，脚上只穿了一只袜子，另一只新袜子还在手上拎着。  
一分钟。  
重心不稳单脚在地上跳，吴磊给自己套上另一只袜子。嘴上还不闲着，“你就说，这回是不是你搞的事！”  
三十秒。  
手钻进毛衣，吴磊姿势别扭地系打底衬衣的扣子，怎么偏偏今天准备的衣服还是衬衣套毛衣。他气死。  
时间到。  
刘昊然灌满一整杯热水，拧紧盖子。拍了一把身旁吴磊的不可描述部位，“怎么，给你咬得不爽？”说话间一手抓起外套，一手抓着吴磊的腕子向门口走。

电梯上来的功夫，吴磊才完成自己帽子口罩的全副武装，他戴了一顶手感极好的毛线绒帽。帽子边缘压着刘海，整个人也显得毛茸茸的。  
电梯下行，刘昊然替吴磊翻好衬衣领子。面对着面，隔着口罩，吴磊强行要了早安吻，然后满意地笑弯了眼睛。  
下到地库，电梯门开，他们走了出来。司机迫不及待冲他们打了灯示意。

“鞋带。”  
刘昊然打眼一看停了下来，站在原地，接过吴磊肩上的包。吴磊蹲下一边系，一边抬眼看停在不远处等候的车。不经意眼神扫过刘昊然，才发现这人又有问题。  
刘昊然在旁，一只手拎着吴磊的书包，一只握着吴磊色彩鲜艳花纹幼齿的保温杯，他低头看着吴磊系鞋带，深觉自己像一位年轻的单身父亲，手忙脚乱送起晚的儿子去上幼儿园。  
两个人目光相接。  
“看鞋，你看我干什么。”刘昊然心情有点好，话里带笑。  
“你跟我说说你又在乱七八糟想什么。”吴磊站了起来。  
刘昊然迈开步子加速往车边走，“没有没有，多虑啊小吴。”  
吴磊小跑追了上去，“不可能，绝对有。”  
他抢先一步跨上了车，回身把着车门，“老实交代。”  
刘昊然被挡着上不了车，无奈道：“你看，又不是我要迟到了……”察觉到吴磊犀利的目光，“好好，我说。”  
举起两手的东西，“我觉得，我像你，爸。”

“好你，哪门子野爹！”吴磊用力推刘昊然，刘昊然扒着车门发力硬挤上来，倒在座位上关车门喊：“快开车，这小子要迟到了。”  
打闹了几把，刘昊然发挥神勇，居然钳住了吴磊的手。  
“喝口水，再眯一会儿。”刘昊然捡起滚落在座椅缝隙里的保温杯。吴磊咕咚咕咚喝了两口热水，温度正好，也安静下来。  
车窗外天还未亮。冬至已过，自此，白昼会一日一日更早到来。  
吴磊起先只是靠在刘昊然肩上，三五分钟后，又倒在刘昊然怀里睡着了。

路上畅通，没有堵车，红灯也遇的少，最后奇迹般的早到了三五分钟。  
车停在校门几百米开外，熄了火，四下里静悄悄，不甚显眼。刘昊然轻拍叫醒人。  
“到了。”  
吴磊揉揉眼睛坐起，看了一眼时间，松口气。还好没有迟到。  
他仰仰脖子，刘昊然替他理好领口和身上，帽子向下拉了拉。

“那我要走了。”  
“去吧。”刘昊然隔着绒绒的帽子，摸摸吴磊的头，“好好学习，好好练功，跟别的同学好好相处。”  
“还会来接我放学？”吴磊问。  
“如果你想。”  
“我还是你的小朋友吗？”  
“永远是。”刘昊然笑着吻了吴磊发问时垂下的眼睑。  
“永远只有我一个小朋友？”  
“永远。”

吴磊跳下车，往进门的方向走去，不再回头看。  
刘昊然坐在车里，直看着吴磊走进校门，身影消失在视野之中。

回程时，一路走一路天光大亮。  
刘昊然靠在窗边，抵着玻璃，想起此前吴磊极为认真的一次表白。  
回忆时，他闭上了眼睛。

起初，本意是开吴磊玩笑。墙上还在放着电影，他们有一搭没一搭地聊着天。吴磊叮叮当当收到了好几条新同学约他出去玩的消息。  
他假装吃醋，实则高兴，感叹道：“我们磊磊认识的新朋友越来越多了，我是越来越没地位了，迟早被挤掉。”  
哪知吴磊扣下手机，从他身上起来，跪坐在沙发上面对着刘昊然，看着刘昊然的眼睛，一脸严肃。  
吴磊认真了。

他说：“我从什么时候遇见你的，十五岁，十五岁的夏天。我从什么时候开始跟你谈恋爱，十五岁。除了你，我没有爱过别人，也不知道喜欢别人是什么感觉。”他掰着指头数，“我只有一个十五岁，一个十六岁，一个十七岁，一个十八岁，我只有一个你。”  
“我永远只要你。”  
“只喜欢你。”  
“只爱你。”

你，刘昊然。

“我也是。”刘昊然隔着长长的时空，逝去的岁月，无声回应道。


End file.
